What Could Have Been
by Lady B. Padfoot
Summary: What would have happened if Casey had just taken the plunge at the Farewell Dance in Dead Giveaway and just kissed Sammy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys, my first Sammy Keyes fic.. I hope it's not too bad. I needed a break from my other story, and this came into my head at 2 in the morning. So, if it's awful, I apologize in advance!

Info: This is what would have happened if Sammy and Casey had kissed at the Farewell Dance in Dead Giveaway... might be a one-shot or continuing, if I get good feedback. What text you recognize belongs to Wendelin Van Draanen, everything else is my own.

WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN

But the more we swayed around, the closer we seemed to be getting. I could feel his breath in my hair and his cheek against my temple. And though his arms were loose enough for me to pull away from him; they were definitely there, keeping me close.

My heart started to panic. My hands went sweaty. Then he pulled back a little and looked me in the eyes.

All that chocolaty sweetness. That beautiful smile. There was only one thing to do. Bolt from the gym.

But before I could hightail it out of there like Lady Lana was chasing me with another angora sweater, Casey tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer against his chest. He slid one hand up my side and rested it on my cheek, grinning a little at the panicked look on my face.

"Is it okay if I kiss you now?" he asked.

My mind was blank. Everything inside of me was saying, "Run! He's Heather's brother!" But I just couldn't get the words out.

He didn't wait long for an answer anyway. Casey bent his head down towards my face, slightly lessening the gap in our heights. He titled my chin upwards, and then before I knew it, his lips were softly landing on mine.

At that point, I wasn't thinking anything… all I knew was that I was dancing with Casey, playing "our" song, and he was kissing me. His lips were so gentle and soft, it's like he wasn't kissing me at all. And yet, there was this warm, happy feeling bubbling up inside of me.

It could have been a millisecond (most likely) - thirty seconds- a millennium- but before I knew it, he had pulled away, looking into my face once more. Then, he started singing. Yes, that's right- singing. To me. In the middle of a dance floor, with Marissa squealing in the background... singing. "Maybe it's all been hard on you, pushed against the wall, but there's no need to close your eyes, waitin' for rain to fall..." Then, he spun me out like some ballroom dancer, and then back in towards him again.

"You okay?" he whispered into my ear, a crazed grin on his face. "'Cause I'm not okay if you're not."

Now, even though there were so many doubts running amuck through my mind, for once I wasn't going to listen to that little voice in my head that sounds so much like Grams. "I am for right now," I say, a grin surfacing onto my face as well.

"Good." He says. Then, just as the song began to end and the beginning notes of We Will Rock You began to play, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek, watching his face go slightly red- the perfect shade to match mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I want to say thanks so much, for the reviews!

Demothenes and Locke: Thanks for the review. Yeah, I agree, I was disappointed that they didn't kiss as well.

Rena: Thanks for the criticism! Yes, it is definitely a little heavy for Sammy and Casey, but I had that in mind while I was writing it. I figured that since Wendelin Van Draanen wouldn't write something that heavy for the pair, I should! (Does that make sense? I'm hyped up on coffee) Thanks!

Stars Fantasy: Thanks for reviewing… as for continuing the story, see the note at the bottom.

Penguinsrock12: Well, thanks for reading... or eventually reading! Make sure to read the note at the bottom.

I feel awfully random: Yes, I do think it's a little out of character for Sammy and Casey. But, I had that in mind while writing, because I figured Wendelin Van Draanen wouldn't write them like that. Thanks for reviewing.. you need to read Dead Giveaway, it was really good.

Ruby Maggot: Thanks for the compliment! Yes, I'll be sure to read and review your story. It will be either under Lady B. Padfoot or Beth. Thanks!

Writerchicky1425: Thanks for the compliment, and for reviewing. See the note at the bottom!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so I decided that **I** definitely don't want to continue the story. But, if someone else would like to take it on (giving me credit for the idea), leave a review and I'll email you back about the details. If you take it and complete it, or do whatever you want with it, you've got total freedom to do whatever you want. So, leave a review and I'll email you.

Lady B. Padfoot

Beth


End file.
